


Worth It

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 19:10:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10225124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: A/N:Written for Hogwarts365's prompt #182: “Making money isn't hard in itself... What's hard is to earn it doing something worth devoting one's life to.” ― Carlos Ruiz Zafón, The Shadow of the Wind, Slug Club, Selective.Beta(s):Sevfan and Emynn.Disclaimer:The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** Written for Hogwarts365's prompt #182: “Making money isn't hard in itself... What's hard is to earn it doing something worth devoting one's life to.” ― Carlos Ruiz Zafón, The Shadow of the Wind, Slug Club, Selective.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Worth It

~

When the lift opened, James and Scorpius separated, Scorpius raising his hood over his head.

An elderly witch got on. Selecting her floor, she eyed them suspiciously. When the lift stopped, she left, sniffing disapprovingly. 

“It’s safe now,” James said. 

Scorpius pushed back his hood. “Wasn’t worried.”

“Obviously,” James deadpanned.

“Hush. Now, where were we?” 

“Not here,” James sighed.

“Fine. We’ll go to my new office and view my…Slug Club pictures.” 

James groaned. “You’re mad.” 

Scorpius grinned, leaning in. “About you.” 

By the time they arrived, it took interoffice memos poking James in his head to alert him. “We’re here,” he said, lifting his head. 

“Right.” Scorpius licked kiss-swollen lips. “This way.” 

“Nice,” James said, inspecting Scorpius’ office. 

“Told you.” Scorpius wandlessly locked the door. “Now, shall we begin?” 

James raised an eyebrow as Scorpius began stripping. “Begin what?”

“Christening my new office.” 

James laughed. “You’re ridiculous.” 

“So…you don’t want to shag?” 

“I didn’t say _that_.” James shrugged off his robes. “I’m just not sure it’s a great idea to do it here.” 

“Why not?” 

Just then, the Floo flared. “Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy!” someone screeched.

James dived behind Scorpius’ desk, while Scorpius pulled on robes. “Mother?”

Astoria Malfoy glared from the Floo. “What’s this about you and some man canoodling in public?” 

Scorpius gaped. “What?”

“Petunia Parkinson saw you!” Astoria glared. “When you decided to pursue a career, you promised you’d be selective, but I didn’t think we had to warn you about public displays of affection!” 

“Mum!” 

Astoria huffed. “Here, talk to your father.” 

When Draco’s face appeared, Scorpius sighed. “Father—”

Draco winked. “Pretend I yelled.” 

Scorpius blinked. “Er—”

Draco smirked. “I was young once. Just…be discreet, yes?” 

“Yes,” Scorpius exhaled. 

“And he’d better be worth all this.”

Scorpius smiled. “He is.”

Draco hummed. “Very well. Get back to work. And tell Potter hello.” 

Scorpius gaped at him as he disappeared. 

James emerged from behind the desk. “Is your dad a Seer?” 

“No!” Scorpius shook his head. “I’ve no idea how he knew it was you.” 

James pursed his lips. “Well, you _are_ wearing my robes.” 

Scorpius looked down at himself, and groaned. 

James laughed, hugging him. “Now, where were we?” 

~


End file.
